


Angels with Dirty Faces

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jeonghan being a hot mess literally and figuratively, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: While angels are made of light and hope, he is all of darkness and despair. With eyes lined with kohl and tongue tinged with vodka, Yoon Jeonghan spelled trouble in all the worst ways. And Jisoo can never get enough.Written forSnapshots' Jeonghan Birthday Challenge.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: October 2020 Birthday Challenge





	Angels with Dirty Faces

Flashing lights, smoky air, and loud music are everything he needs to start the fun. Hands up, head back, hips swaying—Yoon Jeonghan is easily seduction personified. No one can resist the temptation he presents the second he loses himself to the beat, to the booze, to the drugs, to the sex. Whatever poison he finds himself diving into that moment, whoever gets a piece of Jeonghan was a guaranteed winner.

His nameless dance partner starts getting bold, hands wandering down his sides, lightly tugging at his shirt. It wasn't long before he felt the touch against heated skin, fingers dipping into the waistline of his leather pants. He knows where it's heading, everyone does.

"Want to get out of here?"

Jeonghan plays his part well, giggling like a ditzy schoolgirl reveling in the attention. He lets himself be dragged away from the dance floor and out of the club. He doesn't fight when he's pushed against the cold metal of the car door, laughing as he's pulled into the backseat.

He loses himself in the dance, hands roaming over newly exposed flesh. He sighs, mewls, and moans at the appropriate moments, surrendering all control, letting the other set a brutal pace. He'll feel the pain in the morning, but he relishes the delicious burn tonight.

He doesn't keep track of time, but the nameless face is deliriously sated, heaving deep breaths as they come down from their high. Jeonghan begins to straighten his clothes not long after, not giving the other a chance to offer another round wherever.

They part with a kiss, more of a firm pressing of lips than actual affection. It was mocking. That's the last the nameless one will get.

Jeonghan steps out of the car as if nothing happened, mischievously winking at the few stragglers who were sure to have heard his backseat tryst. He doesn't bother going back inside the club, making his way to the convenience store down the street instead. He buys a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up and puffing out smoke into the humid night, before making the trek back home.

There's always a light on regardless what time he gets back. It wasn't enough to completely brighten the place, but just so he doesn't run into anything.

He staggers into his room, shedding clothes as he goes. It's straight to the bathroom, turning the shower on to high, water close to scalding. He douses himself in perfumed bath gel, washing the telling scents of the night away, even though there wasn't any need. It wasn't like he kept secrets anyway.

He finishes his nightly routine, pulling up a pair of boxers to ride dangerously low on his hips. He eyes his bed, contemplating sleep, only to step out of his bedroom and walk across the dimly lit hall.

The other door is always closed, but hardly ever locked. He doesn't even bother to knock, unceremoniously letting himself in despite the judging look he receives.

"It's cold in my room."

"Clothes are a thing."

"Who needs clothes when I have you?"

"Jeonghan," the other sighs.

"I love it when you say my name like that," he purrs.

"Stop."

Jeonghan laughs, a tinkling sound that's more forced than real, baring his teeth in a grin devoid of any emotion. "Spoilsport," he says, sticking out his tongue for good measure.

Despite the steely gaze he receives, Jeonghan climbs into bed, making himself comfortable. As much as he hates to think about it, the other is used to the setup, giving up the fight and just letting Jeonghan do as he wishes.

"Hold me," Jeonghan firmly commands.

He does as he's told, pulling Jeonghan to his side, barely reacting when he shifts his head to lie on a firm chest, arm going around a slim waist, legs tangling with his.

"Hold me like you mean it," this time a soft request. "Please, Jisoo."

***

Jisoo doesn't know exactly where or when he was lacking. He can't remember any instance that he half-assed anything towards Jeonghan. Anything the other asks, he gives, just like now. He tightens his grip, dragging Jeonghan impossibly closer, resting his chin on his head.

Jisoo inhales distinctive scents that he's come to associate with Jeonghan—calming lavender, refreshing peppermint, grounding pine. They all come together to stop him from feeling too dejected. That after everything he's done, it still wasn't enough.

While Jeonghan manages to fall asleep almost immediately, Jisoo's thoughts keep him awake into the early hours of dawn.

He struggles to recall just when it was that things started to get messy. In the years that they've been friends, he wants to believe that he knows everything about Jeonghan. He had always been a spitfire, sassy remarks and playful attitude that easily hooked anyone in. To anyone he considers a friend, he's the most understanding and loyal. To casual acquaintances, he's the pretty one everyone wants to be around. To those he cares little for, he's the one person you never want to cross.

But beyond Jeonghan's cheerful façade is a monster that cannot be ignored. The constant need for validation was something ingrained into his head through a childhood of emotional turmoil. He's grown because of it, though not in the healthiest ways. For every insecurity embedded into his skin, Jeonghan covers up with a seemingly insatiable appetite for bad habits. The smoking came at the end of middle school. Promiscuity he picked up in high school. Alcohol and drugs entered the picture in college. Jisoo often wonders how Jeonghan manages to stay alive.

_"You're the only one who keeps me going, you know?"_

It feels like many lifetimes ago when he heard that drunken confession. He's not even sure if Jeonghan remembers.

But Jisoo does, and he'll be damned if he loses Jeonghan to his demons.

"Tomorrow," Jisoo whispers to himself. "We'll figure you out tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts since 2018, and is actually a mere introduction.
> 
> Whether or not the rest of the story gets written is still up in the air.


End file.
